This invention relates to a hinge of the type in which a hinge arm is mounted on a cabinet side panel or the like by a base plate and is connected pivotally to a hinge member secured to the door of the cabinet. Hinges of this general type are disclosed in Rock et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,841; Lautenschlager U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,072; Salice U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,150; Salice U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,722; German Patent Specification No. DE 34 44 994 A1 and United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 2,178,791 A.
In hinges of this type, it is virtually an essential requirement that the hinge be attached to the door, be hung on the base plate and then be adjustable both longitudinally of the base plate and also toward or away from the base plate before being secured thereto. While prior hinges are capable of satisfying this requirement by means of a locking screw and an adjustment screw, virtually all such hinges require that a longitudinally extending slot be formed in the hinge arm to enable the arm to be adjusted longitudinally with respect to the locking screw. Such a slot tends to detract from the appearance of the hinge arm. Also, prior hinges require that one threaded hole be formed in the hinge arm for the adjusting screw and that a second threaded hole be formed in the base plate for the locking screw. As a result, both components must be tapped during manufacture.